Para hacer una tortilla
by Winamark
Summary: Yuuri tiene una novia en la tierra y ha roto su compromiso para desanimo de todos, salvo por el principal afectado, Wolfram, de hecho se lo ha tomado de la mejor manera posible para desconcierto de todos.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes al igual que el anime/manga/novela Kyou Kara Maou pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi , Temari Matsumoto y Studio Deen (y demás socios). A mí únicamente me pertenecen los personajes originales que puedan aparecer.

No hay intención de lucro alguno en la realización de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** No sé si tiene mucho sentido decirlo, teniendo en cuenta como es la serie Kyou Kara Maou, pero por si acaso, **YAOI**, es decir relaciones chico-chico. También debo decir que será un tanto **universo alternativo dentro del mundo mazoku**.

* * *

**Para hacer una tortilla hay que romper unos cuantos huevos.**

_**Capítulo primero.**_

- Basta – dijo la voz cansada del rubio, al sentir las manos de su amante masajear su piel -. ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?

- No, yo nunca tengo suficiente de vos – dijo el hombre tumbado en la cama junto a él. Ambos completamente desnudos y con el cuerpo perlado por el sudor provocado por la acción amorosa anterior. Cobijados únicamente por la fina sabana ya que era un verano caluroso y en la caserna para los soldados siempre hacía más calor que en el castillo – . Además, vuestro cuerpo es el más deseable de los que conozco.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! – dijo molestó el de figura delicada en apariencia.

- Eso no es lo que decíais mientras gemíais hace un momento y suplicabais para que no me detuviera, queríais más y más – dijo con voz socarrona el hombre de gran complexión, al tiempo que el rubio, un tanto sonrojado, se volteaba para despejarle los mechones que tenía en la frente.

- Yo no he suplicado nunca – afirmó autosuficiente el de menor estatura encarando al hombre que estaba pegado a su cuerpo y le miraba con deseo, al tiempo que le dababa un rápido beso en los labios, provocando que el adormilado sonriera y le respondiera con un beso lleno de pasión.

- ¿De verdad queréis dormir? – preguntó divertido el mayor de los dos.

- Apenas quedan unas horas para que amanezca, tal vez debería permitirte que tengamos otra sesión de sexo desenfrenado sin compromiso – dijo el rubio de ojos verdes con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Me permitís? – dijo riendo el otro, al tiempo que su mano se dirigía a la entrepierna del rubio y acariciaba su miembro con certeros movimientos, el cual despertaba por la audaz acción -. Creo más bien que Lord von Bielefeld desea tener sexo conmigo. Después de todo sois pura pasión, yo doy fe de eso.

- ¡Ah! – gimió Wolfram por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por esa mano que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo, así como sus secretos -. ¿Piensas acariciar solamente o vas hacer algo más? Porque estoy cansado.

- Tengo la intención de haceros gritar de placer hasta el amanecer, pero no podemos despertar a vuestros soldados. Me matarían si me encontraban en esta situación "tan peculiar" con su amado capitán, todos os veneran. Así que... – dijo el mayor al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de debajo de la almohada y acercándolo a los labios de su joven amante.

- No creas que pienso cumplir una de tus estúpidas fantasías y voy a permitir que me amordaces – dijo irritado el rubio y dándose la vuelta enfurruñado -. Buenas noches.

- Pero mi lord, es por seguridad. No seáis infantil, todo os lo toméis a la tremenda, no olvidéis que tenéis tendencia a gri... – el hombre se calló al ver los ojos furiosos del rubio que le miraban fijamente, si terminaba la frase el pequeño lord mocoso lo echaría de su cama sin contemplación. Su amante tenía un carácter volátil. Suspiró derrotado -. Será como queráis, soy vuestro humilde servidor después de todo. Buenas noches mi lord.

El hombre atrajo la figura del rubio hacia él y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, sintiendo el agradable calor de aquel cuerpo menudo en comparación al suyo y aquella aroma inconfundible que le enloquecía, despertando sus instintos más bajos, pero no obligaría jamás a su amado rubio a complacerlo. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir al menos unas horas, antes de salir como un ladrón de la habitación de la persona que amaba desde hacía muchos años, ¿o tal vez era desde la primera vez que lo viera al lado de su madre? Sí, seguramente se enamoró en ese momento al ver al pequeño con esa mirada segura y orgullosa. Desde ese primer encuentro habían pasado muchos años, admirando y amándole a distancia, siempre supo que jamás podría haber nada entre ellos. Las diferencias eran insalvables y eso que no mencionaba a los dos hermanos sobre protectores que tenía el rubio, a cuál más peligroso, y familiares que le matarían por tan solo mirar al rubio. Sabía que lo que tenían ahora era lo máximo que podía aspirar, es más de lo que jamás creyó tener con su adorado mazoku de fuego, una relación secreta y únicamente sexual, porque Wolfram seguía enamorado del Maou, a pesar de que el compromiso se había disuelto hacía cinco meses, después de una duración de cuatro años. Aquello destrozó a su mazoku de ojos verdes.

- Excelencia, ¿estáis despierto? – el joven rubio se removió en su cama molestó por la interrupción de su sueño, cubriéndose con la sábana completamente -. Voy a entrar mi lord.

El joven adulto con el uniforme azul abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación de su capitán sin esperar una respuesta. No se sorprendió de encontrar a su capitán todavía en la cama, completamente tapado, las cortinas se movían por la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta. Se dirigió hacia las telas azules y las descorrió, los rayos del sol iluminaron de luz toda la habitación.

- ¡Buenos días mi capitán! – saludó feliz el teniente junto a la cama de su capitán.

- ¡Dagobert! – exclamó furioso, incorporándose de la cama, quedando su pecho al descubierto. El teniente se sonrojó y enseguida desvió la vista hacia otro lado -. ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación? Aún falta una hora para alistar a las tropas, no te he repetido hasta la saciedad que ni se te ocurra venir a despertarme.

- Sí, mi capitán – tartamudeo el joven de cabellos castaño claro.

- Lárgate de mi habitación ahora mismo – siseó Wolfram. El teniente desapareció por la puerta en un parpadeo -. A ese idiota se le olvidó cerrar la puerta.

El joven de ojos verdes se percató que había una nota encima de una de las mesitas de noche. La cogió con cuidado y la leyó. Se sonrojó muchísimo y luego incineró el papel.

- Ese idiota es un pervertido de lo peor – dijo Wolfram, levantándose de la cama. Se encaminó desnudo a su baño personal, uno de los privilegios que tenía por ser el capitán, no le gustaba que hicieran esas diferencias para con el resto de sus soldados, pero en estos momentos lo agradecía, ya que seguramente estaría marcado por la pasión de la noche anterior y para él sería demasiado vergonzoso que alguien más viera esas marcas, sería muy ridículo justificar que era consecuencia del entrenamiento.

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó furioso al ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Desde luego su cuerpo estaba lleno de chupetones y otro tipo de marcas. Por suerte el uniforme siempre lo cubría todo y en un par de días su piel volvería estar inmaculada como siempre.

Se metió en la bañera, era pequeña, sobretodo si la comparaba con la que había en los baños del Maou, ya que durante años había sido también su baño personal, primero como hijo de la Maou y luego como prometido del Maou. Prometido. No, no debía pensar en eso ahora. Aquella vida se había terminado para siempre, habían sido cuatro años muy duros sin tener ningún resultado, pero había aprendido muchas cosas y tal vez la más importante es que el amor puede ser no correspondido, por mucho que intentes ganar el corazón de esa persona imbécil, enclenque e infiel.

- Hoy hace cinco meses, dos semanas y tres días que Yuuri terminó con el compromiso – dijo Wolfram para si mismo en voz alta -. Realmente soy patético, sigo contando los días. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo? Nada va a cambiar.

Dolía cada vez que recordaba la palabras de Yuuri. No, ya no era Yuuri era el Maou, simple y llanamente. Cuando el Maou comunicó su decisión de dar por finalizado el compromiso porque se había enamorado de una chica en la tierra, el rubio reaccionó de tal forma que hasta el mismo no se reconoció, a todos les sorprendió tanto que no hiciera un berrinche e incendiara todo a su alrededor, como cabía esperar de él. Sin embargo, su actitud fue adulta, le dijo al Maou que si esa era su voluntad, él no pondría ninguna objeción e incluso le apoyaría en esa relación con aquella chica de su mundo, todo ha cambio de que Greta fuera únicamente hija de ambos y de nadie más.

Sí, su pequeña era lo único bueno que había salido de ese doloroso e infructuoso compromiso. Ahora, legalmente también era hija de ambos y nadie más podría ocupar el lugar de Wolfram, Greta tendría dos padres, no un padre y una madre. Recordaba la expresión de furia de su pequeña cuando le dijeron que ya no estaban prometidos, Greta dijo toda una serie de improperios que jamás imaginaron que los oirían en boca de su hija y luego lloró hasta que se fue Yuuri de nuevo a su mundo, y cuando éste regresaba apenas tenía trato con él, le hacía el causante de la situación, ella no quería una mamá porque ya tenía dos papás, su familia estaba completo, sólo aceptaría la llegada de un hermano o una hermana. No le importaba nada esa Saki de la que le hablaba Yuuri, de hecho ella solo quería estar con su papá, Wolfram, ya que el Maou había pasado a ser Yuuri únicamente y ya no más padre, papá o cualquier término que se refiriera que tenía una relación familiar.

Saki. Saki. Saki, el pensamiento de ese nombre hacía que se enojara hasta límites insospechados y no era el único. Pero de momento, él que más le preocupaba era su tío, sabía que éste había entendido la cancelación del compromiso como una gran ofensa a la familia, un noble mazoku de la familia más respetada y antigua de Shin Makoku, su querido sobrino, rechazado a causa de una humana que no conocía su mundo, el Maou aún no conocía lo terrible que podía ser Waltorana von Bielefeld, él sí sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer y sentía cierto temor de lo que podría sucederle al Maou.

Por un lado estaba tan enojado con ese enclenque idiota, pero por otra parte no podía culpar al Maou de enamorarse, el amor es un sentimiento y no entiende de razón, ni lógica y mucho menos de consecuencias, las cuales le pasarían factura al Maou en algún momento.

Cuando regresó el Maou después de cancelar el compromiso, el enclenque hablaba maravillas de ella, al menos podría haber tenido la gentileza de no decirle nada sobre Saki, para eso estaba Conrart, no era su padrino, que él aguantara todo lo relacionado con esa joven roba prometidos. Pero el Maou lo consideraba su amigo y él muy desconsiderado no podía evitar compartir su felicidad con los demás. Wolfram sólo aguantó unos días, tres para ser más precisos y se trasladó del castillo a la caserna donde estaban sus soldados, o él se iba o el Maou iba a sufrir un pequeño incendio en su cuerpo. Su hija también quería ir con él, pero eso hubiera debilitado más la relación entre el Maou y Greta, la pequeña era la prioridad en su vida, así que con la excusa de que no era lugar para una princesa y como tal tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones, le ordenó que se quedara en el castillo. La niña se enojó y gritó, pero terminó aceptando, siempre y cuando pasasen el máximo de tiempo juntos y continuara leyéndole los cuentos, y ella pudiera venir cuando quisiera y estar con él, así como él debía quedarse de vez en cuando en el castillo y dormir en su habitación. Wolfram accedió a su petición.

Cuando se instaló en la habitación en la que ahora vivía, se vino abajo, lloró como nunca. Todo lo que había estado aguantado salió. Se sentía traicionado, usado y desdichado, no podía hablar del tema con nadie, no podía descargarse con nadie, ya que los ánimos no estaban en su mejor momento, el golpe de estado que se había llevado en el Gran Shimaron y la inestabilidad en el Pequeño Shimaron después del intento de asesinato de su rey había inquietado mucho a los mazokus y a sus aliados.

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Wolfram. No podía permitirse rememorar los hechos del pasado. Únicamente podía aprender de lo vivido, la experiencia le haría más fuerte y mejor mazoku, para servir mejor a su patria y a su Maou, aunque fuera enclenque idiota y desconsiderado. Además de todo aquello había conseguido un amante, claro que no tenía ni idea como había entregado su virginidad a ese hombre y seguía teniéndolo en su cama. Bueno claro que lo sabía, era obvio. Placer carnal, mucho placer. Pero eso era un tema en el que quería pensar menos que en todo lo relacionado con su exprometido.

Salió de la bañera, secando su cuerpo con su maryoku, para luego vestirse y dirigirse hacia el patio, donde se encontraban sus soldados los cuales estaban en una formación de cincuenta hombres encabezados por sus dos tenientes; Dagobert Krauss y Simon von Radford.

- ¡Buenos días capitán! – saludaron al unísono de forma militar.

- Buenos días soldados. No hace falta que os diga lo que tenéis que hacer, así que ya podéis empezar con vuestro entrenamiento. Esta tarde comprobaré personalmente si ha habido una mejora en vuestro maryoku – dijo Wolfram.

- Sí, señor – dijeron los soldados que inmediatamente rompieron filas y comenzaron a entrenar su maryoku en la explanada delante de la caserna.

- ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó a sus tenientes que se dirigían hacia él con paso rápido.

- No, capitán – dijo Dagobert.

Su primer teniente era un adulto joven, ya que hacía muy poco había entrado en la adultez de acuerdo con los estándares de los mazokus, de eso hacía menos de dos años. Era un soldado de origen plebeyo, una excepción entre sus hombres ya que sus soldados eran en su mayoría pertenecientes a la nobleza de Shin Makoku, en cambio éste era el hijo menor del mayordomo de su tío Waltorana. Ambos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo e incluso, había jugado con juntos cuando visitaba a su tío durante su infancia. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido siempre en una cola baja, le quedaba ridículo ya que su pelo no era lo suficientemente largo para ese tipo de peinado y varios mechones estaban sueltos, su tez era clara pero no tanto como la del propio Wolfram, sus ojos eran azules y muy claros, en cuanto a estatura y complexión era muy parecida a la de Conrart, salvo que Dagobert era un poco más bajo. Su expresión siempre era sonriente y feliz, independientemente de la situación, le había visto matar a hombre con una sonrisa y sin un atisbo de culpabilidad por arrebatar una vida. En los años que había servido bajo su mando había demostrado ser un fiel y valeroso soldado, digno de su confianza, Wolfram no dudaría en poner su vida en manos de su primer teniente. Sus habilidades en el combate eran incuestionables, sin lugar a dudas veía la influencia de la técnicas de los von Bielefeld para la lucha, estaba seguro que su tío le había entrenado personalmente tanto con la espada como en el uso del maryoku, sus ataques se basaban en el elemento del viento como el líder de la familia von Bielefeld.

- Todo parece estar en calma, capitán – dijo su segundo teniente, un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos y gran complexión y altura, el miembro más alto de su ejercito, pero el rasgo físico más relevante era la cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Lord Simon von Radford, perteneciente a una de las familias nobles con más abolengo, pero no de la familia principal, ya que había diferentes ramas, después de todo era la familia más numerosa de la _**Hochadel**_. Hacía cuatro meses que había entrado a formar parte de su guardia, debido a un traslado del ejercito de su hermano mayor, Gwendal von Voltaire, al suyo por petición propia del interesado, ya que quería un cambio en su vida. Claro que Wolfram no le había creído nada, estaba allí porque el sobre protector de su hermano se lo había ordenado, ya que el rubio había salido de debajo de su ala protectora, podía ser joven pero no era ingenuo y mucho menos idiota. En su antiguo puesto Simon era un capitán, ahora había sido degradado a teniente. Al principio, el rubio se sentía un poco molestó con la nueva incorporación y no fue muy amable con él, pero después de este tiempo, debía reconocer que había sido un acierto, ya que la influencia de su anterior puesto se había reflejado en sus guardias, eran más precisos y eficaces, no al nivel del ejercito de Gwendal, pero mucho mejor que antes.

- Después de tanto tiempo, aún no tenemos noticias de quien gobierna en Gran Shimaron – comentó Wolfram a sus tenientes, dirigiéndose los tres a la oficina del rubio.

- Oficialmente, las fronteras están cerradas y estrechamente vigiladas, nadie puede entrar o salir del país y quien lo intenta es ejecutado por esa guardia con casacas negras y rostro cubierto con máscaras blancas, vigilan las fronteras de tal manera que no es factible traspasarlas – dijo Dagobert -. Extraoficialmente, hay una guerra civil sin precedentes en la historia del reino, se rumorea que el propio rey ha sido ejecutado y los rebeldes controlan prácticamente todo el país, salvo la zona más al este. Y respecto al pequeño Shimaron todo sigue igual.

- A lo mejor el comandante von Voltaire tenga novedades, tal vez debería hablar con él – sugirió Simon.

- Tienes razón segundo teniente, puede que haya noticias de alguno de nuestros espías – dijo Wolfram, sentándose en su escritorio -. Estoy seguro que tendrá información relevante, debería ir a verle esta mañana. Muy bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse y continuar con sus quehaceres.

- A la orden mi capitán – dijeron al unísono los dos tenientes al tiempo que hacían el saludo militar y ambos salieron del despacho.

Una vez que se marcharon, el rubio se puso a trabajar en su papeleo, a veces tenía la sensación de ser más un burócrata que un militar, y a mayor grado, más responsabilidad y papeleo, no entendía como todavía Gwendal no le habían salido más arrugas en el entrecejo.

Al cabo de una hora de estar trabajando, uno de los sirvientes de la caserna trajo su desayuno, consistente en fruta y leche como todas las mañanas, también le traía la correspondencia personal. Indicó al sirviente que se lo dejara todo en su mesa auxiliar, al lado de la ventana. Se levantó y se sirvió un poco de leche fría, al tiempo que revisaba su correspondencia, normalmente eran cartas de su tío quien tenía la costumbre de escribirle semanalmente desde que sabía leer, cartas de conocidos que solicitaban un favor y también cartas de desconocidos o conocidos que solicitaban una reunión para un posible compromiso matrimonial. Estas cartas las odiaba. Durante su compromiso con el Maou estas habían cesado, pero desde que se hiciese oficial la cancelación de su compromiso estas habían vuelto a aparecer en su vida, no las terminaba de leer y ya las había vuelto cenizas.

- ¿Y esto qué es? – se preguntó así mismo en voz alta, mientras veía el sobre beige sin remitente únicamente un sello desconocido con la silueta de lo que parecía un halcón, su nombre estaba escrito en un estilizada caligrafía en tinta roja. De acuerdo con las tradiciones solamente se empleaba el color rojo para acciones bélicas, normalmente declarar la guerra a otro país o pedir la ejecución de alguien, o también, retar a alguien a un duelo a muerte por una ofensa muy grave.

Sin más dilación rompió el sello y extrajo la carta que contenía, el papel era de la misma textura que el sobre, toda la carta estaba escrita con el mismo estilo de escritura y tinta que el sobre, pero las palabras no tenían sentido para él, no reconocía en que lengua estaba escrita e incluso había caracteres que no se empleaban desde hacía siglos. Sólo le faltaba esto, tener que ir a la biblioteca para averiguar en que lengua estaba escrita, tal vez Gunter lo supiera, después de todo era un erudito en estas cosas y a lo mejor no estaba muy ocupado ahora que el Maou estaba en su mundo. Apartó la carta del resto y se dispuso a desayunar con tranquilidad.

- ¡Papá! – gritó una niña que había abierto la puerta de su despacho con violencia. Wolfram casi se atragantó con el trozo de melocotón que acaba de introducirse en la boca, estaba a punto de reñirla por su modales, cuando todas sus alarmas de padre saltaron al ver a su hija al borde de las lágrimas, quien corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar desesperada.

- Greta, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntaba Wolfram preocupado, al tiempo que acariciaba los rizos de su hija. Vio que en el marco de la puerta estaba su primer teniente que le miraba con la misma sorpresa con la que él estaba mirando a su hija.

- ¡Va a venir esta tarde con ella! ¡No quiero verla! ¡Quiero estar contigo! – dijo la niña furiosa.

De pronto a Wolfram se le revolvió el estómago, tenía unas nauseas terribles y lo poco que había tomado en su desayuno iba a salir por donde había entrado. Así que finalmente iba a venir como dijo en su última estancia el Maou, de eso hacia un mes, para que así la conocieran todos, Saki Tenjo, la novia de Yuuri. Tal vez sería el momento de suplicar a su hermano mayor que le diera una misión que requiriera que tuviera que irse de Shin Mokaku por unos días. Un momento. Pero que idiotez estaba pensando, no iba a dejar a su hija sola, así como estaba la pequeña en ese estado emocional era capaz de hacer algo, la dulzura de los primeros años había dejado paso a la rebeldía desde todo el asunto de la cancelación del compromiso entre el Maou y él. No podía permitir que su hija hiciera una locura que empañase su imagen y buen nombre, y mucho menos enfrente de esa intrusa.

- Greta eres la princesa de Shin Mokaku, eres la hija del vigésimo octavo Maou y tu deber es estar con él, respetándole y queriéndole – dijo solemne Wolfram mientras con un pañuelo secaba y limpiaba de lágrimas y mocos la cara de su hija -. Demuestra que eres hija de Wolfram von Bielefeld y muestra tu orgullo.

Ante esas palabras la niña se irguió y dejó de llorar. Wolfram sabía que esas palabras eran lo más efectivo para que su hija se calmara. Tal vez su hija no llevaba su sangre pero si tenía su sentido del honor y el deber, sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

- Además, mi amada hija, yo siempre seré tu papá pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan. Yo intentaré siempre protegerte de todo, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, nadie. Vamos a conocerla juntos – dijo Wolfram abrazando a su hija y levantándola en el aire, provocando que la niña riera. Su hija crecía rápido dentro de un par de años la gente creería que son hermanos y después, que ella es la madre y él es el hijo, los humanos crecen tan rápido en comparación a los mazokus -. Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Despiste a mi doncella y me escapé a las caballerizas, tome el primer caballo que estaba preparado y galopé hasta aquí, tampoco estás tan lejos – explicó la niña con una sonrisa traviesa. ¡Por Shinou que la niña se parecía cada día más a él! Eso no podía ser bueno a la larga, sobretodo, si él era el padre, recordaba como las había hecho pasar a su familia en aquella época.

- ¿Y los soldados te dejaron pasar? – preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

- Les dije que me dejaran pasar, ya que mi padre, Wolfram von Bielefeld me esperaba y si llegaba tarde por su culpa, tendrían que lidiar contigo. Y me dejaron pasar – dijo feliz la niña -. Papá, tú nombre asusta a la gente.

El rubio levantó una ceja ante la explicación que le había dado su pequeña. Pero como podían ser tan incompetentes, dejar salir sola a la hija del Maou sin escolta. ¡Oh! Ya hablaría de este hecho más tarde, con esa doncella tonta y esos estúpidos guardias. ¡Oh, sí! Muy seriamente iba a hablar con ellos, al igual que con su hija, aquello que había hecho era temerario. Ahora mismo se debatía entre regañarla sin contemplaciones o felicitarla por haberse burlado de adultos mazokus cuando ella solamente tenía diez años. Definitivamente tenía que hacer lo primero porque sino la niña haría algo peor.

- Se puede saber de qué estás riendo Dagobert – preguntó Wolfram a su primer teniente, quien reía suavemente.

- De aquella vez que vos hicisteis lo mismo en el palacio de vuestro tío y recorristeis varios kilómetros porque queríais volver al Castillo Pacto de la Sangre, ya que os aburríais – contestó Dagobert y añadió para la pequeña -. ¿Estáis segura de no ser hija de su excelencia? Os parecéis mucho a él en este aspecto _aventurero_.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo emocionada la niña -. Papá cuéntame como te escapaste del palacio de tu tío, por favor – suplicó la pequeña.

¡Oh, perfecto! Simplemente perfecto. Ahora cómo iba a reñir a su hija por su acción, si el tonto Dagobert había tenido el descuido de mencionar una de sus múltiples travesuras. La niña iba rebatir que el mismo también lo había hecho y lo que es peor, iba a preguntar cuál fue su castigo por ello y que se lo aplicaran a ella también. No podía decirle, que su querido tío había estado tan angustiado por su fuga que cuando lo vio sano y sonriente, se olvidó de todo, incluso de regañarlo, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente y besar su frente, además le dio una ración doble de tarta de fresas cuando regresaron a palacio, así como en los días sucesivos, y estuvo jugando y haciendo cosas con él hasta el día que regreso con su madre y hermanos. ¡Tonto Dagobert!

* * *

**Nota (desvaríos) de la autora:** Ya sé que debería estar escribiendo el otro fic (bueno los otros), pero es que la inspiración es tan caprichosa, que solo podía escribir esto o esto.

Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen los errores ortográficos, dedazos y otras incoherencias. Supongo que querrán matar a Yuuri por romper el compromiso o zarandear a Wolfram diciéndole; a ti qué te pasa. O se estarán preguntando que le pasa a esta autora que escribe esta cosa, por así llamarlo, pero ha sido mi cumple y no suelo estar muy cuerda los días posteriores.

En cuanto al título del fic, apareció en mi cabeza de repente, ya no pude escribir otro título y así se quedó.

En Kyou Kara Maou, el mundo mazoku se basa bastante en nombres alemanes y otros aspectos relacionados con la historia de Alemania, como es el caso de la nobleza. Si bien a la hora de crear un personaje busco un nombre y un apellido alemán, he decidido incluir algunos aspectos relacionados con la nobleza alemana como es la palabra _**Hochadel**_, que significa Alta Nobleza, atribuyendo este término a las diez principales familias nobles (las que todos conocemos). Sin embargo, no creo que sean los únicos nobles de Shin Makoku, ya que debe haber otros, a los que me referiré _**Niederer Adel**_, que son los de baja nobleza. La diferencia entre ambos es que los primeros poseían un gran grado de soberanía, como por ejemplo un duque.

Existe otra subdivisión en la nobleza alemana, a la que seguramente haré referencia en algún momento, en la que se hace referencia a la antigüedad del linaje; _**Uradel**_ (Antigua Nobleza) y _**Briefadel**_ (Nueva Nobleza). Aplicado al mundo de Kyou Kara Maou, yo consideró como _**Uradel**_ aquellos nobles contemporáneos a Shinou, como los von Bielefeld y los von Wincott.


End file.
